In Which Eagle Becomes A Beer
by authorwannabe101
Summary: Eagle gets a crazy idea into his head that, as a fighter of evil and one of the light, he is Mr. Light. K-Unit then point out to him how this makes him a beer. Read to find out how! One-shot.


**In Which Eagle Becomes a Beer**

**So, I got this idea weeks ago when I was eating out. My mom and dad were both drinking Bud Lights... Anyways, you'll understand when you read. I do not own Alex Rider. Enjoy!**

"Hey, guys!" Eagle yelled as he ran into the living room of the small apartment that he and the rest of K-Unit shared. K-Unit was made up of him, Wolf, Snake, and Terrier. Terrier was Fox's replacement, as Fox had left for MI6. Then there was Cub, who was also with MI6. Cub and Fox were part of K-Unit and yet not. They were the MI6 portion and would always work with K-Unit when they had to work with the SAS. But anyways, it was only Eagle, Wolf, Snake, and Terrier's apartment. Fox and Cub shared the large house in Chelsea that was run by Cub's sister/mother/friend/housekeeper, Jack Starbright. And where was I? Oh, yeah, Eagle was running into the living room where all parts of K-Unit were sitting and talking, disrupting their evening.

"What?" Everyone - but Eagle - asked, annoyed. They had thought that they would be able to have a nice night. And to them, a nice night was a night without any hyper, crazy Eagles to increase their chances of going insane.

"I'm Mr. Light!" Eagle cried, announcing it in an annoying-would-be-cute-on-a-little-kid-but-not-on-a-grown-man kind of way. It was made even longer and torturous by the fact that he dragged out each word even longer than the last. Also, Snake just had to argue with him.

"Eagle, you are _not_ a beer in any way, shape, or form!" Snake cried, exasperated.

"What? I didn't say that I'm a beer, I said that I was Mr. Light!" Eagle cried, saying Mr. Light in the same way as before.

"Eagle," Fox sighed, "You are saying that your last name is no longer Smith, but is now Light, correct?"

"Yes! Because I fight evil, so I am the light! Therefore, I am Mr. Light!" Eagle told him happily, once again dragging out the torturous name.

"Eagle, look at the beer bottle in your hand." Wolf growled at him and sighed at the same time in pity (how can he do that? I want to be able to do that!), then looked back at said bottle in horror as Cub cried out, "Beer bottle? In Eagle's hand? Who gave him that- that- _thing_? And how could it betray us by joining the I-want-to-make-the-whole-world-insane-side?"

At this, Eagle frowned at Cub. "I just took it out of the fridge. Easy."

And at this, everyone turned slowly to Terrier, who seemed to shrink down into his seat. "Terrier," Wolf said slowly, glaring at his unit mate, "Did you forget to lock the fridge when you got the dip Cub brought over?"

"Maybe?" Terrier said meekly, before adding, "But don't forget that we've all done that at some point in our lives!"

At this, they all grumbled, before Eagle asked, "Anyways, forgetting that the fridge was locked and I'm the only one without a key," here he glared at everyone else, "Why do you want me to look at the bottle, Wolf? Does it hold a secret treasure map?" Now, the toddler in Eagle that the rest of K-Unit had hoped had been restrained came out again.

"No, Eagle," Fox sighed at his hopeless teammate, "It says _Bud_, and then _Light_." He said this slowly, as if speaking to a small child.

However, Eagle got it then. "Oh! But I don't want to be a beer." Now, he frowned childishly before lighting up again. "I know! I'll be Mr. Ding!" He said Mr. Ding in the same annoying voice as before and pranced out of the room before full out running as Wolf chased after him. Behind him, he left Terrier, Snake, Fox, and Cub shaking their heads at their friends insolence.

"Now your a flower!" Terrier called, holding back a snicker.

Bud Smith called back in a whiny voice as he headed for the door, "But I don't want to be a flower, either!"

* * *

**So, if you didn't get it, Eagle is Bud Smith. He wanted to be Bud Light, which is a type of beer. If he was Bud Ding, well, flowers bud. Hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


End file.
